<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only You by anaberry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631646">Only You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaberry/pseuds/anaberry'>anaberry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Annabeth is a fangirl, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Superstar au, idk - Freeform, kinda ooc?, lil bit ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaberry/pseuds/anaberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson, a world renowned actor, suddenly confess to Annabeth Chase, his childhood best friend. But the girl only ship him with his co-star, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase &amp; Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare &amp; Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fun fact: i have no idea what i'm doing :)</p>
<p>just enjoy the story i guess</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a childhood friend of a superstar is not easy. Especially when he only shows his dorky side to you and not the media or anyone else. To the world, Percy Jackson was a world renowned actor, but to Annabeth, he was just some kid who drool in his sleep when they were twelve. Sure, she watched some of his movie, but to her, it felt weird. How do you feel when you see your dorky childhood best friend suddenly became a brooding hunky guy in a rom-com movie? Yeah, it’s weird.</p>
<p>People around her kept asking her, what it feels to be the friend of a super star. The answer is simple. It feels ordinary. Nothing special. To her, Percy is just another friend, another human being.</p>
<p>“Hey, wise girl!” shout someone. Annabeth turn around, only to see Percy in a hoodie grinning like an idiot. His face seems lit up. She could barely see his sea green eyes because of his smile.</p>
<p>Annabeth rolled her eyes and chuckled at the sight of the man. She wondered, how could other girls fall in love with him when he’s standing in front of him looking like… that.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” she asked sarcastically. Her indifferent manner made him pout his mouth. Which may or may not seems cute in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, the thing is—“ he glance around as if looking for something, “tomorrow I have to go to New York to shoot another movie”. His eyes are looking down on the pavement, as if he was trying to avoid her eyes. But the moment of silence force him to look up and stare at her grey eyes.</p>
<p>Her face suddenly lit up. A grin quickly escape her lips. The thing about Annabeth is, she loves movies. All kinds of movies, from romance to horror. She loves analyzing the plot, the character, even the building on the movie. But she quite enjoy Percy’s movie. Especially his chemistry with his co-star Rachel Elizabeth Dare. To her, their chemistry are simply amazing and dazzling. As if they were a match made in heaven. And she wasn’t the only one who think this way. Many fans think the same too. Many put them on a boat, or shipping.</p>
<p>“The one with Rachel?!” she asked cheerfully. Percy wanted to laugh to see his best friend cute reaction. But at the same time, his heart are in a wretch. Because just like everybody else, Annabeth is also a Perachel shipper. Even though she was the last person he wanted that to happen.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah” he answered half-heartedly.</p>
<p>Annabeth then goes on about how amazing Percy’s chemistry with Rachel are. And how she wanted them to become canon in real life. And how she and the other fans would be super happy and support them together.</p>
<p>But Percy did not want that. What Percy want is not his co-star. Sure, Rachel is an amazing person. But he doesn’t feel that way toward her. What he want is her. He loves everything about her. Her laugh, her hair, her eyes, the way she read those book, the way she watched all those movie, the way she walks. Everything. Everything about Annabeth drives Percy crazy.</p>
<p>“Annabeth!” he suddenly shout her name. The blonde girl suddenly stops her rant about her ships.</p>
<p>The silence are here once again. Annabeth wonders what make him suddenly calls her name. And Percy thought the exact same thing. Why did he shout her name?</p>
<p>“I like you!” he blurted out suddenly.</p>
<p>Annabeth was stunned. She could not believe what she just heard. It was so unexpected and so baffling the she could not comprehend on what he was saying.</p>
<p>“I like you, Annabeth Chase! I like nobody else but you! I don’t want to be with Rachel or any of my co-star, what I want is you. And only you.”</p>
<p>The moment he said it, the awkward silence crept in again. It was quite unbearable, and suffocating to be honest. But no one was willing to say a word. More like, they can’t say any word. Because they were busy trying to comprehend on what just happening.</p>
<p>“I- I… Why tho? Why would you like me?” asked Annabeth.</p>
<p>Percy put his hands on his pockets, his eyes kept staring at the pavement. He wanted to answer her, but his mouth cannot form the word. The only sound he makes are an incoherent sound, such as ‘ummm…’.</p>
<p>Annabeth could feel her face burning. Though she has no idea why. But right now, she just wanted to drown out of sheer embarrassment. She does not want to face him, so she kept looking down all the time.</p>
<p>“I want you to write an essay!” she blurted out suddenly. This, of course, catches Percy off guard. But at this point, nothing surprise him anymore.</p>
<p>“An essay about how, when, where, and why would you like me! I want at least 500 word!” she said again. The moment she finish her sentence of command, she turns around and run in the opposite direction. Leaving Percy completely dumbfounded in the street alone.</p>
<p>Percy runs his finger through his hair. Agonizing on how to write that dam essay.</p>
<p>Days later, Percy finally finish his essay. Even though he has so much shooting to do. But still, he’s done. Although sloppy, at least he has finished the essay.</p>
<p>Annabeth was sitting on a chair in her study. Reading through the papers he has submitted to her. She frowns her eyebrow, and her face shows that this essay is no laughing matter. Percy stands in front of her. Fidgeting his fingers, feeling nervous about his essay, and her feeling toward him.</p>
<p>The girl sighed. She seems worn out from reading a messy essay from Percy.</p>
<p>“There’s a lot of typo. And grammatical error. And there is no punctuation.” She put down the papers in her hand.</p>
<p>“But I’m willing to go out with you” she said with a smile.</p>
<p>The moment she said that, Percy’s face instantly lit up. He started jumping around screaming ‘yes! Yes!’ in her study. Then he proceed to hug her who was still sitting on the chair. She buried herself in his chest. While he kissed the top of her head.</p>
<p>“But,” she suddenly said. She look up her face. Even though she still had her chin in his chest. Her arms are around his body. Hugging him casually.</p>
<p>“If suddenly you were bored of me. Or if you wanted to have an affair, it must be with Rachel. You can’t be with somebody else. Hell, if suddenly you want to marry her, I would gladly be your wedding organizer.” She said.</p>
<p>Percy was dumbfounded. He could not believe that he just heard that word. That his new girlfriend are willing to be a wedding organizer for his wedding. TO SOMEBODY ELSE. If that doesn’t baffle you, then I don’t know what will.</p>
<p>But he doesn’t want to pick a fight with her. So he decided to keep quiet about it.</p>
<p>Being in a relationship with Percy was amazing. Who knew that dork could be such a flirt. So romantic. Annabeth hearts always skip a beat every time he did something sweet. But it seems like he will not stop.</p>
<p>“Hey, seaweed brain…” she called him quietly. They were lounging on a sofa. With her face resting on his chest, while Percy’s hand was playing with her blonde hair.</p>
<p>He mumbled as an answer. Usually, Annabeth hates it when a person does not answer her properly. But somehow, she loves it when he did that.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you want to be with me?” asked Annabeth. The silence hit them again. For once, the awkward air filled the room.</p>
<p>“Annabeth, we’ve been over this for a long time” grumbled Percy.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but, you and Rachel look good together in the recent photoshoot. Some even said they wanted to drag you both to the altar. And honestly, me too” she said this with a great hesitant. But somehow, as soon as he heard what she’s saying, he was so annoyed. He can’t believe that the woman that he loves kept pushing her to somebody else.   </p>
<p>“Yeah. I thought so too” he said with a flat tone. Suddenly, Annabeth felt a great hit in her heart. He never agree when she told him that he look good together with Rachel. So what makes him agree now? Is this a sign? Did Percy slowly falls in love with Rachel?</p>
<p>Ever since that night, Percy rarely calls Annabeth. Which is weird. Because he’s been calling her almost every night. Now, he only calls her once every five days or once a week. And every time she calls him, she always get directed to a voice message.</p>
<p>Annabeth slowly became anxious. What if he is gone? What if he found someone better? What if he’s sick of her? What if he no longer loves her? All these question are kept circling around her head. Keeping her awake at night. But no matter how much she longs for an answer, her conscience always prevent her from getting one.</p>
<p>The door bell woke her up from her daydream. She quickly heads down stair to see who could be ringing it in the middle of the night. She opens the door, only to see a man with a jet black hair standing in front of her door. His sea green eyes are looking down at her door mat. As if he tried so hard to avoid her gaze.</p>
<p>“Where the hell have you been?! You’ve been gone for six weeks, seaweed brain! And I only get two messages from you!” shouted her.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. You were right. Rachel and I are perfect for each other” said Percy. His eyes then slowly look up to meet her gaze. Only to see her shocked face.</p>
<p>“So... you’re… breaking up with me?” she asked with hesitation. No answer from the man. But to her, silence means yes.</p>
<p>“And I’m getting married to her” he said again.</p>
<p>Annabeth force a smile upon her lips. Thank god she manage to smile. Even though the whole world knows that it was done half-heartedly.</p>
<p>“I promise to organize your wedding didn’t I?” she chuckled lightly.</p>
<p>Percy was in daze. How could a woman do that?</p>
<p>“I’m tired, I need to go back. See you” she said abruptly. She then closes the door, leaving him alone in her front yard.</p>
<p>The moment she enter the door, she fell on her knees. Tears start streaming down her cheeks. She then start to cry. To her, it feels suffocating, to see the man you love suddenly be with somebody else. But she wanted this. She wanted them to be together, right? So why does it hurt so much? She never knew that love could be this painful. She always thought that love was something beautiful. Something pure that only filled with happiness. So why did she cry in the middle of the night? Why did she feel so suffocating?</p>
<p>Percy can hear the faint sound of her cry from the outside. He hated doing this to her. He hates seeing her cry, being so vulnerable. He hates seeing her sad. His heart wretched in pain every time he heard her sob. But he has no choice. He has no choice but do this cruel things to her.</p>
<p>Wedding planning goes smoothly. They choose the dress, the cake, everything. Everything is perfect.</p>
<p>“Annabeth! Annabeth!” calls Rachel slowly.</p>
<p>The blonde girl quickly snap out of her daydream and turn her face towards Rachel. She was holding two napkins in her hands. A turquoise in the left hand and a mint in the other hand.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, sweetie?” asked Rachel. She knew that Annabeth has been in daze lately. And she knew perfectly the reason why. But she decided to keep quiet about it.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said as she smile sweetly to her friend. But Rachel knew she was not fine. In fact, she was far from the word ‘fine’. Her blonde hair are messy and tied into a bun. And her eyes, are red and puffy, probably because she’s been crying herself to sleep these past few days. Rachel knew, that Annabeth was in denial. She refuse to acknowledge her feelings towards Percy. Even though it was so obvious. But she only hopes that things wouldn’t go so messy.</p>
<p>Wedding planning was hard, but it was fun. At least for some people. But not for Rachel and Percy, and Annabeth, because she’s done all the planning. Mainly because Annabeth feels suffocating. Meanwhile Rachel and Percy are anxious. So it was not at all fun.</p>
<p>Today is the big day. Everyone are preparing for the wedding. Some people laugh and smile. But some put a serious expression on their face.</p>
<p> “Hey, Annabeth” called a voice. Annabeth turn around to see a man in his twenty with a tan skin and a golden hair. He was smiling brightly to her.</p>
<p>“Apollo” called her back.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” asked Apollo. He receive no answer but a smile and a nod from the blond girl. Apollo squint his eyes. He knew the girl in front of him was not fine.</p>
<p>“You know you can’t lie to me right?” asked Apollo again. Annabeth chuckled. She knew she could never hide anything from this guy. Although it kinda pisses her off because he was able to see through her. But at this point, the one thing she needs are someone who sees through her, and someone who get the fact straight for her.</p>
<p>“Marriage is a weird thing. I never fully grasp the concept of it. I’ve wrote so much poems and haiku about it. But still. That thing creeps me out” he said. Apollo shudder as he listen to his own voice.</p>
<p>“But love… love is something I could not comprehend either. The concept of it were so vague. If you ask all the people in this world what love is, I bet they couldn’t be sure them self. But one thing that I know for sure, is that you don’t realize how much you care for someone, until you lost them.” His eyes are looking forward. But his eyes were empty, as if he long for something. As if he has been through all kinds of trials and tribulation, leaving him alone to go through joy and sorrow in solitude.</p>
<p>He smiles at her. To her, it looks like a smile of pity. A smile that means ‘I pity you. I hope you can overcome this sadness’.</p>
<p>“I almost lost Meg once you know. Learn from my mistake.”  He lift the wine glass in his hands, that filled with orange juice and quickly drinks it in one go.</p>
<p>“I never thought I said this. But, I agree with Apollo,” said a voice from behind.</p>
<p>“Piper” said Annabeth. Piper quickly gave Annabeth and Apollo a friendly hug. The three of them then chatted for a while until it was time to start the ceremony.</p>
<p>The guest was seated on their seat. Annabeth could see Grover in the front row, he was crying his eyes out. Saying something along the line of “my ship just sink”. In the right side of the front row was the Blofis family. Estelle could not stop giggling to see his older brother getting married. The next row was the other camper like Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Will, Reyna, Thalia, Apollo, Meg, and many others. All look please by the wedding in front of them.</p>
<p>It is the moment where she finally let go of him. To let him go with someone else. This is what he wants, right? Then she should honor it. But this is also something that she wants, right? So why does she feels sad? She’s the one who encourage him to let go, to letting him go with someone else. But then, why does she feel like her heart are torn apart?</p>
<p>Apollo’s word are ringing through her ears. ‘You don’t realize how much you care for someone, until you lost them’. Maybe Apollo was right. Maybe she was regretting her decision. But she can’t just take away his happiness right? But she doesn’t want to regret this for a lifetime.</p>
<p>“Wait!” she shout.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the whole chapel eyes were fixed on her. Percy who was taking Rachel’s hand in the altar quickly stop.</p>
<p>Annabeth took a deep breath. Shen then proceed to walk toward the bride and groom in the middle of the altar.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I did not want to disturb your wedding. But I feel like I have to convey my feelings. Because if I don’t, my conscience were telling me that I will regret this for the rest of my life,” she said with a forced smile. Tears are strolling down her cheeks. Her mouth are trying so hard to turn her thought into a word. But somehow she always failed. It baffle and pisses her of at the same time. Because she could not to form any word.</p>
<p>“I love you, Percy Jackson.” She manage to say it out loud.</p>
<p>“I love you, I always do. And I hate myself for realizing it now. When I lost you to somebody else, I just realize how much you mean to me. I hate myself for being like this. And I hate to realize how stupid I am.” Without her realizing her tears kept strolling down her cheeks. Her hands kept wiping and wiping away the tears, but it just won’t go away.</p>
<p>“I just want you to know that I always hope for your happiness. Even if that happiness were with somebody else, and not with me. I love you. And only you. And I’m sorry that I—“ but before Annabeth could finish her sentences, she could feel Percy’s lips on hers.</p>
<p>Her eyes quickly widen in shock. But Percy quickly pulls her to deepen the kiss. Which she accept wholeheartedly.</p>
<p>She could hear the audience cheering in the back ground. She let go of the kiss, only to look at Percy’s lips. Their forehead then meet with each other, and they let the silence overwhelm between them. Percy then chuckled and grin like an idiot. He then kissed her nose and her forehead. A slight chuckled manage to escape from her lips.</p>
<p>“I love you too, wise girl. And only you.” He kissed her again. Which makes her grin like an idiot this time.</p>
<p>Annabeth then quickly pull herself away from him. She squints her eyes, to look at the grinning man in front of him. The blonde girl open her mouth, wanting to say a word. Who did not form in her mouth.</p>
<p>“I thought—“she said as she put down her hands in his neck.</p>
<p>Rachel then approach them with a biggest smile on her face. She pulls out her hand, as if she was asking for something. Seeing this, Percy quickly reach into his pocket and pulls something out. He quickly put the item in Rachel hands. Which Rachel accept with a grin and lit up eyes.</p>
<p>“I promised her my limited edition Maserati if she took part in my genius plan,” he said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Wait. You all contribute to this monstrosity?” asked Annabeth to the whole audience.</p>
<p>“Yeah” answered all of them. This, of course, baffle Annabeth. She could not comprehend on how many people were willing to cooperate with Percy and his ridiculous idea. And it honestly stunned her on how that silly plan of his actually work.</p>
<p>“Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make,” said Percy to the whole chapel. Everybody’s eyes were fixated on him. Looking at the boy warms their heart. To the world, he was a star. But to them, he is just a dork.</p>
<p>“In this lifetime. Or in any other lifetime. I will only love Annabeth Chase. And no one else. Only her,” he said to the audience. He turned his head slightly, to see a woman standing beside him. With their hands intertwine with each other. In that moment, Percy knew, how lucky he was. To be in love with her, and no one else. He whispered to her softly with a grin in his face.</p>
<p>“Only you”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, how was it? trashy? i know. let me know in the comment if you have any suggestion. or if you suggest me to write anything. cuz i'm bored. </p>
<p>p.s: sorry for the bad grammar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>